Leur histoire
by JessieTrager
Summary: Une histoire d'amour avec une fin différente de celle que l'on connaît ...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Me voilà de retour avec une toute nouvelle histoire . **

**Once upon a times , je dois avouer que j'ai eu un peu de mal à accroché au début .**

**Certes je regarder mais sans plus et puis la saison 2 a était une vrai révélation. **

**Depuis je suis**

**une inconditionnel , avec comme couples stars**

** Rumbelle et Captain Swan**

**Le premier étant mis à l'honneur ce soir. **

**J'attends vos réactions et commentaires avec impatience .**

* * *

Rumpelstilskin était un lâche, un monstre, une bête !

Il se complaisait dans cette image, se nourrissait de la peur qu'il inspirait. Les gens tremblaient rien qu'en entendant son nom. Cela avait quelque chose de jouissif.

Un tel pouvoir après des années à n'avoir pas plus d'importance qu'un insecte.

Certes, il y avait des revers douloureux qui l'empêchaient de pleinement profiter de son statut. Le départ de son fils, les mots durs mais au combien vrais que ce dernier avait eus pour lui.

Lui aussi l'avait traité de lâche, et cela l'avait touché bien plus que tous ceux qui lui avaient dit avant lui. Sans doute parce que son opinion avait de l'importance.

Il aurait voulu que son fils soit fier de lui.

Mais cela remontait à si loin maintenant qu'il s'était fait une raison. Il était mieux seul, seul avec sa puissance, ses pouvoirs et son or.

Les trois choses pour lesquelles il avait perdu tout le reste.

XxxX

Il l'avait rencontrée un peu par hasard, comme seul le destin savait faire.

Il l'avait trouvée délicieusement belle, comme l'indique si bien son prénom. Mais aussi fougueuse et téméraire.

Il avait senti son regard se poser sur lui, détailler sa peau défigurée. Il avait été surpris quand elle n'avait esquissé aucune grimace de dégoût, réaction pourtant habituelle.

Alors que son propre père lui promettait monts et merveilles pour les sauver, lui ne voyait déjà plus qu'elle et ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Il s'était senti inexorablement attiré par elle . Il voulait lui parler, apprendre à la connaitre. Il avait alors eu l'idée un peu folle de leur proposer un échange, leurs vies contre la sienne.

Ils l'avaient dévisagé, outrés et scandalisés, mais pas elle.

Non ! Au contraire, elle avait semblé surprise, intriguée mais pas apeurée. Elle n'avait pas tremblé, ne s'était pas jetée dans les bras de son père, lui hurlant de la sauver du monstre qu'il était. Et cela l'intriguait, le fascinait.

Alors qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir l'avoir. Elle s'était elle-même proposée de l'accompagner, de le suivre, elle avait renoncé à sa vie de princesse, à un avenir royal, pour lui.

Il s'était senti frémir d'impatience, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, depuis son fils. Une autre personne, un être humain, attirait son attention, et non pour la tuer.

Il l'avait attirée vers lui, posant une main possessive sur l'arrondi de sa hanche. Le suivant sans protester dans les dédalles de ce château qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle change d'avis à tout moment, mais rien ne s'était passé.

Elle s'était assise à ses côtés alors que son carrosse les ramenait vers son château. Il s'était alors senti brusquement intimidé pour pouvoir lui adresser la parole.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'elle, il vivait seul depuis si longtemps, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il passe ce marché stupide.

Il pourrait peut-être lui dire de rentrer chez elle, même s'il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie .

Elle l'intrigue. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois depuis qu'elle était montée dans son fiacre, se contentant de regarder défiler le paysage avec application.

- " Pourquoi avoir accepté de me suivre ? " lui demanda-t-il finalement, n'y tenant plus.

- " Sans doute pour les mêmes raisons qui vous ont poussée à me demander de vous accompagner !" Rétorqua-t-elle

- "Vous m'avez trouvé éblouissant et vous avez eu envie d'apprendre à me connaître..." Ricana-t-il.

- " Vous m'intriguez !" Lui répondit-elle, nullement vexée. " Et la seconde partie n'est pas fausse..."

Elle l'avait soufflé, lui coupant toute réaction mesquine ou vile qu'il aurait pu lui répondre.

- " Et puis j'avais envie de partir à l'aventure, d'être autre chose que ce que l'on attend de moi..."ajouta-t-elle en soupirant.

- " Et qu'attendons-nous donc de vous ?" Ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander, intrigué.

- " Etre une jolie princesse, épouser un bon parti et faire des enfants pour la pérennité du royaume..." lui répondit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien pour la première fois depuis leur départ.

Il se sentit à nouveau troublé par cette intensité, cette facilité qu'elle avait de le dévisager.

- " Vous n'aimez pas les enfants ?" L'interrogea-t-il.

- " Je les adore ! C'est plutôt Gaston que je n'apprécie pas..." rétorqua-t-elle dans un sourire.

- "Il m'avait pourtant l'air de quelqu'un de sympathique !" Se surprit-il à la taquiner, ce à quoi elle répondit d'un rire cristallin.

- "Il est aussi intéressant qu'une limace, et puis il ne fait pas battre mon coeur..." lui expliqua-t-elle.

- " Pourquoi m'avoir suivi si c'est le grand amour que vous recherchez !" L'interrogea-t-il, sur la défensive .

Il sentit un étrange sentiment prendre possession de son coeur, qui ne battait plus que pour le garder en vie. C'était douloureux, comme un poids qui lui comprimait la poitrine et l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

- " Je cherche avant tout l'aventure..." protesta-t-elle.

- " Je ne suis pas certain que l'on puisse qualifier d'aventure le travail de gouvernante..." lui fit-il remarquer.

- " Voyons, rien qu'avoir une conversation avec Rumpelstilskin en personne pourrait être qualifié d'aventure..." s'exclama-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- " Je crains que vous ne soyez déçue, chère princesse..." rétorqua-t-il alors que le carrosse venait d'arriver au château.

- " Nous verrons bien !"répliqua-t-elle, sure d'elle, en lui tendant la main pour qu'il l'aide à descendre .

Il la dévisagea un instant, interdit par son geste. N'importe qui d'autre aurait préféré se rompre le cou plutôt que de le toucher, mais pas elle.

Elle attendait patiemment, la main tendue.

Incertain sur la marche à suivre, il l'aida néanmoins à descendre. Sa peau était terriblement douce et soyeuse

.- " Merci..." murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce en lui accordant le plus incroyable des sourires , ceux à quoi il répondit d'un bref hochement de tête, préférant garder le silence .

D'ailleurs, il n'y avait rien à dire.

Toujours sans parler,

il la dirigea dans les couloirs de son château et la mena jusqu'au donjon, dans une pièce sombre, humide et plus que spartiate.

Avant de l'enfermer dedans à double tour. Sous ses cris horrifiés.


	2. Chapter 2

Il crut l'entendre hurler jour après jour, jusqu'à s'en casser la voix, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Certes elle avait crié, mais si peu, elle s'était arrêtée si vite. Qu'il en était surpris.

A nouveau, là où n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait supplié, elle préférait se taire. Attendant simplement qu'il vienne la voir. Ce qu'il fit le lendemain, après avoir âprement réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit.

Il la surprit endormie sur une paillasse de fortune, ses longs cheveux acajous tout emmêlé et sa robe de princesse froissée. Elle était pourtant de toute beauté. Elle avait des traits fins, des yeux incroyables. Le visage le plus parfait qui soit.

Il resta un long moment à l'observer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à se réveiller. S'étirant comme un chat.

- " J'ai cru que vous m'aviez oubliée..." Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer les battements de son coeur pourtant si mal en point.

- " Assurément pas ! Comment pourrait-on vous oublier..." la complimenta-t-il, avant de se maudire intérieurement devant cette marque de faiblesse. Mais qu'était-il en train de lui arriver.

- " Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?" Lui demanda-t-elle en tentant de mettre un peu d' sa tenue.

- " Je viens d'arriver..." lui mentit-il.

-" Vraiment ! J'aurais pourtant juré que vous étiez là depuis plus longtemps que cela..." le taquina-t-elle.

- " Vous vous trompez !" La rabroua-t-il. " Sans doute l'humidité des lieux vous est-elle montée à la tête..."

- " Sûrement !" Gloussa-t-elle. " Que fait-on maintenant ?" L'interrogea-t-elle en se tenant debout devant lui.

- " Je vais vous expliquer ce que j'attends de vous !" Lui répondit-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre .

Ils longèrent plusieurs couloirs sombres et sans fin, jusqu'à arriver à une pièce qui ressemblait à une cuisine.

- " Vous vous lèverez tous les matins à 06h, vous préparerez le petit déjeuner, puis vous ferez les poussières dans la salle principale, vous m'amènerez de la paille que vous trouverez dans la grange, vers 12h vous préparerez le repas, vers 16h la collation, je prends mon thé très chaud avec une demie cuillière de sucre, puis vers 20h vous préparerez le diner..." Il avait débité son petit discours d'une traite.

Elle l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, se contentant d'hocher la tête de temps à autre.

Il quitta la pièce sans se retourner, la laissant seule.

Elle avait envie de lui parler, mais il semblait vouloir fuir sa présence. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

Machinalement, elle commença à préparer le café puis à faire cuire des pancakes. Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il mangeait, ni ce qu'il aimait. Il avait pourtant été précis pour le thé.

En quelques minutes, une délicieuse odeur embaumait toute la cuisine. Elle espère qu'il la laissera y goûter, elle n'a rien mangé depuis la veille et son estomac commence à crier famine.

Elle installe le tout sur un plateau et se dirige vers la salle principale qu'elle a entraperçu hier. Dos à la porte, Rumpelstiltskin est en train de filer ce qui ressemble à de la soie, mais qui n'est autre que de l'or.

Il ne l'a pas entendu arriver, plongé dans de lointaines pensées. Une expression d'intense souffrance assombrit son regard. Elle connait si peu de choses sur lui - bien sûr elle sait que les gens ont peur de lui, que son nom est craint - mais en cet instant, il ne ressemble en rien au monstre dont elle a tant entendu parler. Il paraît si triste, si seul.

- " Hum, Hum ! " Toussote-t-elle pour attirer son attention, elle traverse la pièce en faisant très attention à ne rien renverser et dépose son plateau sur la grande table .

Il se retourne brusquement et l'observe longuement sans rien dire, elle remplit deux tasses de café et remplit deux assiettes de ce qui semblerait être des crêpes, il n'en est pas certain, à vrai dire cela fait très longtemps qu'il n'en a plus vues, ni mangées. Un temps revolu.

Une fois sa préparation terminée, elle se redresse et attend. Veut-elle qu'il vienne s'asseoir à la table, ou bien attendait-elle autre chose ?

Il ne se sent pas à l'aise, il a l'impression de ne plus vraiment être chez lui, elle est une intruse, il n'aurait jamais dû la faire venir ici.

A quoi tout cela rime-t-il ? Il n'en sait rien et pourtant il se surprend à se lever et à aller s'asseoir à l'endroit où elle a déposé son assiette et sa tasse .

Elle ne dit rien, se contente de sourire avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Dévorant chacun leur assiette, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ce n'est pas tant qu'elle ne voudrait pas engager la conversation, mais elle ne sait pas quoi lui dire .

Il semble à nouveau plongé dans de lointains souvenirs, et elle n'a pas envie de le déranger.

Elle se demande ce qui peut le rendre si triste, elle voudrait en savoir un peu plus sur lui, après tout elle va passer le reste de sa vie ici dans ce château avec, pour seule compagnie, la sienne.

- " Merci, Belle !" S'exclame-t-il en se relevant, à nouveau prêt à s'installer sur son tabouret.

- " Allez-vous filer toute la journée ?" Ne peut-elle s'empêcher de l'interroger.

- " Oui très chère !" Lui répondit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers elle. " A moins que vous n'ayez une meilleure idée..."

- " Nous pourrions peut-être discuter, apprendre à nous connaitre... après tout, nous allons habiter ensemble..."

Elle avait parlé très vite et avait gardé les yeux baissés tout du loin. A l'instant où les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, elle les avait regrettés.

- " Non je ne crois pas ! " rétorqua-t-il en lui tournant définitivement le dos, lui faisant implicitement comprendre qu'elle pouvait quitter la pièce. " Et puis il me semble que vous avez des meubles à dépoussièrer..." ajouta-t-il en redémarrant sa fileuse .

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sent blessée par son attitude. Elle espérait naïvement qu'il accepterait de lui parler, mais au lieu de cela il s'est refermé comme une huitre, et elle sait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire ou dire pour le faire changer d'avis.

Elle rassemble les vestiges de leur petit-déjeuner sur le plateau, en retenant difficilement un soupir de lassitude .

Pour la première fois depuis son départ du château de son père, elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Quand elle l'avait vu, elle s'était sentie intriguée par lui, pas apeurée non, juste curieuse. Il inspirait tellement de peur, de crainte.

Mais elle n'avait même pas tremblé quand il avait énoncé les termes du marché, elle aurait pu, n'importe qui aurait hurlé. Mais pas elle.

Au contraire, elle avait vu en sa proposition un moyen d'échapper à cette vie si morne, si ennuyeuse auprès de Gaston .

Elle avait cru que suivre le ténébreux serait digne d'une aventure, la plus palpitante qui soit.

Elle ne s'était pas imaginée qu'elle devrait faire la vaisselle toute sa vie, et que la vie auprès d'un homme si dangereux pourrait être si ennuyeuse.

Elle allait mourir d'ennui si l'avenir ne lui réservait rien d'autre que ces tâches ménagères répétitives .


	3. Chapter 3

Au bout de deux mois de ce traitement, elle était même prête à retourner épouser Gaston et à vivre à ses côtés. Ce dernier lui semblait plus intéressant que Rumpelstilskin.

Le ténébreux ne lui adressait pratiquement jamais la parole, il se contentait de la fixer longuement, tout en filant son or à longueur de journée.

Elle se surprenait à détester la vue de ce métal si précieux. Elle avait plusieurs fois ressenti l'envie de casser sa si précieuse fileuse. La balancer par la fenêtre.

D'ailleurs, parlons-en de ces fenêtres, il avait tiré les rideaux et les gardait fermés à l'aide d'un sort. Elle avait essayé de les séparer à plusieurs reprises sans y parvenir. Elle en avait d'ailleurs hurlé de rage, mais il s'était contenté de la dévisager, un étrange rictus au coin des lèvres.

Elle avait ressenti la colère l'envahir et avait préféré rejoindre le donjon de peur de le frapper . Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui aurait fait si elle avait été jusque là, sans doute l'aurait-il tuée.

D'ailleurs, elle se demandait souvent pourquoi elle était encore en vie, à quoi rimait leur cohabitation. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Elle aurait voulu avoir le courage de lui demander, mais elle n'osait pas, elle avait peur de sa réaction. Peur qu'il réalise qu'elle ne lui était pas indispensable.

- " Belle ? " L'appela une voix, la sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

- " Pardon ! " S'excusa-t-elle en reprenant le dépoussiérage du buffet du salon.

- " Je vous trouve bien songueuse ces derniers jours, à quoi pensez-vous donc ? " L'interrogea-t-il en la détaillant plus attentivement que d'habitude.

- " A rien ! " Soupira-t-elle, en concentrant toute son attention sur le nettoyage d'une tasse.

- " Mensonge ! " Ricana-t-il. " Vous êtes en train de regretter de m'avoir accompagné, vous pensiez partir à l'aventure et vous commencez sérieusement à vous ennuyer... Vous trouvez ça lassant de briquer ce château jour après jour..."

L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda comment il pouvait savoir tant de choses, avant de brusquement se rappeler à qui elle avait à faire.

- "Je dois avouer qu'il y a des jours où le temps me semble long..."

- " Doux euphémisme, pour dire que vous vous ennuyez autant que dans votre château..." rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire.

- " Bien plus encore ! " Ne put-elle s'empêcher de préciser

.Il la regarda un instant sans rien dire, il avait cette même expression à chaque fois qu'elle osait lui tenir tête. Comme s'il avait lui-même du mal à y croire. Il est vrai qu'ils devaient être rares ceux qui osaient le faire .

- " Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous de faire une promenade..." Lui proposa-t-il. " Il me faut justement des champignons pour une de mes potions..."

Elle le dévisagea comme si elle avait du mal à y croire, lui proposait-il réellement d'aller se promener, de sortir de l'enceinte de ce maudit château. Elle lui aurait sauté au cou si elle ne s'était pas retenue.

- " Volontier ! " Murmura-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

- " Dans ce cas, allons-y..." Rétorqua-t-il sans se retourner, comme si de rien n'était.

Elle posa précipitamment son chiffon, s'empara de sa cape et lui courut après, marquant son pas au sien.

Elle avait du mal à cacher son sourire. Elle respirait l'air frais pour la première fois depuis des mois, et cela lui fit un bien fou. Elle se surprit à inspirer profondément l'odeur des fleurs et du bois. Ça sentait le sental et l'eucalyptus. C'était délicieusement entêtant.

- " Ravi de voir que vous vous sentez mieux ! " S'exclama-t-il en lui tournant autour comme pour mieux la détailler.

Il lui sembla qu'elle avait repris des couleurs, son regard s'était illuminé dès l'instant où elle était arrivée dans la forêt. Il l'avait surprise à inhaler profondément comme pour mieux s'imprégner des odeurs qui les entouraient.

Il s'était surpris à la trouver saisissante. Elle le troublait, il ne pouvait le nier, il espérait que cette chose étrange qui lui rongeait le coeur, cesserait s'il ne la regardait pas, ne lui parlait pas, s'il faisait comme si elle n'existait pas.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de la dévisager, le moindre de ses gestes, la façon qu'elle avait de froncer les sourcils ou de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait lu la mélancolie, la lassitude dans son regard, il avait deviné qu'elle dépérissait, lentement, mais sûrement. Et cela lui avait fait quelque chose, cela lui avait fait mal.

Il aurait pu en profiter pour la renvoyer chez elle, après tout sa famille, son château devaient bien lui manquer, mais au lieu de cela il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, il n'avait pas réfléchi, mais il ne regrettait pas.

Il avait vu ses yeux s'illuminer aussi brusquement que l'apparition d'une étoile filante dans le ciel. Il s'étais senti fier de lui avoir fait plaisir, de s'être rappelé comment le faire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas donné quelque chose à quelqu'un juste pour lui faire plaisir, sans contrepartie.

Mais le sourire qu'elle lui a offert vaut pour lui toutes les récompenses. Il se rend compte que cette jolie princesse, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, est en train de le changer : quand il est près d'elle, quand il la regarde, quand il plonge dans l'océan de son regard, il ne ressent plus cette colère, cette rage, qui lui permet d'être le ténébreux. Et cela lui fait peur.

Il ne veut pas redevenir celui qu'il était avant ; avant il n'était rien, il était un lâche, un être pathétique sans pouvoir, un homme être là n'existe pas, il n'existe plus. Il ne veut plus jamais le revoir.

Il est la bête, il est le ténébreux, c'est ce qu'il est. Il a tout perdu pour ça, sa femme, son fils.

Il devrait se débarasser d'elle, tout du moins la renvoyer dans son château. Mais il n'y arrive pas, il essaie de se convaincre que c'est le mieux à faire, mais la vérité est que son arrivée au château a brusquement illuminé ses journées. Elle ne lui semble plus si terne, sans saveur.

Il se lève le matin dans l'espoir d'apercevoir l'un de ses incroyables sourires, il passe la journée à l'observer du coin de l'oeil, à la froler de temps à autre, à respirer l'odeur de son parfum. Elle sent le freesia. C'est délicieux, envoutant.

- " A mon tour de vous demander à quoi vous pensez ! " S'exclame-t-elle en posant son regard dans le sien. Elle lui sourit et il sent son coeur rater un battement.

- " Rien de bien intéressant ! " Lui répondit-il en fuyant son regard qu'il sent lui brûler la peau.

- " Je suis sure du contraire ! " Rétorque-t-elle en se plaçant devant lui, l'empêchant d'avancer. Il essaie de la contourner, mais elle suit son pas.

Elle n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle ne semble pas être effrayée par leur proximité, alors que lui se sent défaillir de minute en minute.

Il se demande souvent comment elle arrive à faire une telle chose, comment elle arrive à avoir du pouvoir sur lui. Elle ne fait pourtant rien de particulier, elle se contente d'être elle-même. Elle lui parle, le regarde comme un personne normale et non comme un monstre.

- "Nous sommes ici pour cueillir des champignons il me semble, et non pour parler de moi ou de ce qui me tracasse..." rétorqua-t-il séchement, espérant l'impressionner suffisamment pour qu'elle cesse de lui poser des questions. Mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner.

- " Donc vous avouez que quelque chose vous ennuie ! " S'exclama-t-elle, aussi ravie qu'un enfant devant un cadeau. Un sourire franc et sincère illumina ses traits.

- " Belle !" Soupire-t-il, frustré.

- " Rumpel! " Répond-elle sur le même ton.

Il réalise alors qu'elle n'a pas utilisé son nom complet. Cela le surprend, le dérange quelque peu, s'ajoute à la familiarité qui semble s'être installée entre eux. Peu de gens ont osé l'appeler ainsi, mais dans sa bouche à elle cela n'a pas la même connotation.

- " J'étais en train de me demander pourquoi je gardais une gouvernante aussi butée..." Ricana-t-il cruellement.

- " Sans doute parce que vous commencez à m'apprécier, et que ma présence vous fait du bien..." rétorqua-t-elle en lui souriant.

- " Ne vous donnez pas autant d'importance que vous n'en avez en réalité... Vous n'êtes qu'une gouvernante ..." s'exclame-t-il, espérant que ses mots la blessent, la touchent.

Il la regarda secouer la tête de gauche à droite, comme si elle cherchait à chasser les mots cruels qu'il venait de lui susurrer.

- " Vous m'aimez bien! " Se borna-t-elle à répéter.

- " Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de croire une telle chose !" Ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander.

- " Parce que moi je vous aime bien..." Lui répond-elle simplement.

Il la dévisage, longuement interloqué, elle semble sincère, mais il ne peut s'y fier. Comment une jeune femme aussi belle, aussi douce, pourrait apprécier un être comme lui. Il n'est même pas humain.

- " Vous mentez !" Grogne-t-il en s'emparant violemment de son bras. " Certes à la perfection, mais vous mentez quand même! " S 'exclame-t-il en la ramenant au château.

Choquée par cette réaction qu'elle n'attendait pas, elle se laissa faire sans protester. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager du coin de l'oeil. Le peu de joie que sa présence semblait lui apporter, a totalement disparu, il porte à nouveau ce masque de froideur qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à fissurer.

Arrivés au château, ils longèrent les couloirs et il l'enferma dans ce réduit qui lui servait de chambre. Il ne se retourna même pas pour la regarder et elle s'en sentit foncièrement blessée.

Elle avait osé lui ouvrir son coeur et voilà comment il la remerciait.

Finalement, peut-être s'était-elle trompée sur lui, peut-être n'y avait-il rien de bon chez cet homme.

Elle en pleura de rage une bonne partie de la journée. Elle s'était faite avoir, elle avait été naïve de croire qu'un peu de gentillesse et quelques délicates attentions pourraient changer le ténébreux.

Après tout, ce n'était pas sans raison que tout le monde avait peur de lui. Elle avait tellement voulu y croire pourtant.


	4. Chapter 4

Me** revoilà nnauséeuse et malade a souhait Lol . Mais bien présente ! **

* * *

Les pleurs de Belle résonnaient dans chaque pièce du château, se répercutaient sur les murs, faisaient écho jusqu'aux oreilles de Rumpelstilskin qui se faisait violence pour ne pas les écouter .

Il se rappelait son premier jour au château, sa première nuit dans ce cachot sombre et humide, elle n'avait pratiquement pas hurlé et il se demandait ce qui avait changé depuis.

Elle criait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, à un tel point qu'il avait été tenté à plusieurs reprises d'aller la voir pour l'exorter à se calmer. Mais il n'en avait rien fait, à quoi bon !

Il n'avait nullement l'intention de revenir sur ses paroles, d'ailleurs les siennes semaient encore le trouble dans sa tête.

Bien sûr il savait qu'elle se jouait de lui, dans quel but il ne le savait pas encore, peut-être celui de l'amadouer dans l'espoir qu'il lui rende sa liberté. Elle lui avait bien avoué qu'elle s'ennuyait encore plus que dans son château.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité, il se refuse même d'y penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde .

OoooOoooO

Au bout de plusieurs heures, les cris se turent enfin et il put se concentrer sur ce qui l'attendait, il était désormais clair qu'il ne pouvait plus la garder sous son toit, il ne lui restait plus que deux solutions : soit la tuer, soit lui rendre sa liberté.

Il abandonna bien vite la première, et se promit de lui faire part du souhait qu'elle s'en aille, dès demain à l'aube. Décision prise, il ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant .

Il avait l'impression d'avoir un poids sur la poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement, il n'arrive pas à realiser que demain elle ne serait plus là, lui qui avait eu tellement de mal à se faire à sa présence, ne pouvait désormais plus s'en passer.

Il savait que le départ de Belle causerait en lui une déchirure si profonde qu'il deviendrait encore plus froid, encore plus dur, comme pour mieux punir son propre coeur de l'avoir trahi pour les beaux yeux de cette princesse .

OoooOoooO

Elle avait cessé de hurler, cessé de se battre, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Elle attendait tout simplement, elle savait qu'il reviendrait et elle savait que cela n'augurerait rien de bon pour elle .

Elle tremblait, elle avait froid, terriblement, jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Mais curieusement elle n'avait pas peur. Rumpelstilskin lui inspirait beaucoup de choses, mais ce sentiment n'en faisait pas partie.

Jamais elle n'avait baissé les yeux devant lui, jamais sa peau et son regard n'avaient provoqué autre chose que de la curiosité.

Elle avait su voir au-delà de son apparence, ou tout du moins le croyait-elle.

Elle pensait que derrière le monstre se cachait un homme. Elle avait eu tord .

Quand elle se redressa sur la paillasse où elle s'était finalement assoupie, elle put apercevoir le jour pointer à travers les barreaux. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'allait plus tarder .

Comme pour lui donner raison, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, la porte grinça dans un couinement désagréable et il apparut enfin devant elle. Il avait les traits tirés et sa nuit semblait avoir été aussi mouvementée que la sienne .

Il la dévisagea longuement, et elle préféra garder le silence, elle était bien trop en colère pour pouvoir lui adresser la parole sans avoir automatiquement envie de lui hurler dessus.

- "Je veux que vous quittiez mon château, immédiatement !" Sa voix était sèche, cassante.

Il se décala légèrement de devant le passage pour la laisser passer et poignée de secondes s'égrénèrent puis une minute et puis deux... mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

Elle se contentait de le dévisager intensément, comme si elle le découvrait réellement pour la première fois.

- " Non !" Chuchota-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

- " Comment !" Croassa-t-il, certain d'avoir mal compris.

- "Vous m'avez très bien entendu ! " s'exclama-t-elle. " Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça, vous m'avez voulue il y a de cela deux mois, échangeant ma liberté contre la vie de mon royaume, à vous d'en assumer les conséquences Rumpelstilskin..."

- " Vous êtes..." murmura-t-il en butant sur le dernier mot, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de qualificatif assez juste pour la décrire.

- " Ce château est le mien, je suis ici désormais chez moi, c'est vous qui l'avez voulu ainsi..." ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine .

-"Je pourrais vous jeter hors de ce château si vite que vous ne comprendriez même pas ce qui vous arrive..." lui fit-il remarquer, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- " Essayez seulement, et je raconterai partout que vous n'êtes qu'un lâche... un poltron... " rétorqua-t-elle en sachant taper parfaitement où le bas blessait le plus.

- "Je pourrais également vous couper la langue..." Grogna-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle, son regard la crucifiait sur place, elle venait délibérément d'utiliser le seul mot qui avait de l'impact sur lui. Il n'était pas un lâche.

- " Vous ne me ferez jamais de mal..." le nargua-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

- " Vous me paraissez bien sûre de vous, jeune insolente... Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que votre vie a une quelconque importance pour moi ?" Lui demanda-t-il, piqué au vif.

- "Je suis la seule qui vous voit vraiment tel que vous êtes, un homme triste et seul qui a perdu tout ce à quoi il tenait, et qui se retrouve désormais dans un château trop grand pour lui... Vous vous montrez cruel avec ceux qui vous entourent, mais moi je sais que votre coeur n'est pas aussi froid qu'il y paraît..."

Elle avait débité son petit laïus savamment préparé en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle l'avait vu écarquiller les siens, sans rien dire, avant de brusquement repartir sans se retourner .

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il lui permettait de rester, elle n'en savait trop rien, mais ce qu'elle savait, par contre, c'est qu'elle ne partirait pas .

OoooOoooO

Il arpentait fièvreusement les couloirs de son château, la démonstration de Belle revenant le hanter à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle lui avait tenu tête, elle avait refusé de s'en aller, elle l'avait menacé.

Elle avait osé prononcer le seul mot qui avait du pouvoir sur lui. Lâche !

Il n'en était plus un, certes à une époque lointaine le courage lui avait manqué, mais la roue avait tourné depuis. Il était devenu le ténébreux.

L'espace d'une seconde, il se surprit à sourire devant cette étrange situation : elle, la prisonnière qui refusait de quitter son bourreau, allant même jusqu'à le menacer, cela avait quelque chose de cocasse.

Il l'avait étudiée très attentivement, à aucun moment elle n'avait eu peur, son regard s'était posé dans le sien et l'avait soutenu . Il se souvient que c'est ce qui lui avait plu, quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois.

Son regard avait sondé le sien sans crainte. Avec courage. Le même dont elle avait fait preuve aujourd'hui. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était chez elle, et quelque part cette marque de possessivité lui avait plu.

Cela voulait dire qu'elle ne se sentait plus prisonnière. Qu'elle considérait ce château comme le sien, le leurs .


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir , je m'excuse pour l'attente mais ces derniers jours on était très intense et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster ou d'écrire quoi que ce sois ... **

**Je vous souhaite également une excellente année 2014 , pleine de joie et de bonheur !**

* * *

Malgré tout, il ne sut comment se comporter avec elle. Il avait quitté la pièce, effaré, sous le choc. Et il avait passé le reste de la matinée à l'ignorer délibérément.

Alors à quelques minutes du repas, il se demandait s'il la verrait, si elle oserait à nouveau l'affronter. Et comment lui devait réagir ? Pourrait-il vraiment faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas sèchement rabroué.

Comme s'il lui pardonnait. Lui qui ne l'avait jamais fait pour personne.

Accorder sa clémence avait pour lui la même signification qu'être faible. Or, il était tout sauf un être faible. Même si, à l'instant où son regard avait croisé le sien et qu'elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, il s'était senti brusquement sans défense.

Tout était en train de s'embrouiller dans sa tête, il avait l'impression de devenir fou à force de retourner ce problème dans tous les sens. Il ne voyait qu'une solution.

Lui accorder le droit de rester, tout en faisant tout pour que, d'elle-même, sa présence lui soit intolérable. Pour qu'elle crie grâce de la laisser s'en allait , il devrait se montrer pire que le monstre qu'il était .

il la ferait fuir le plus loin possible de lui et de son château. Pour que jamais plus elle ne veuille y revenir.

- " Hum, hum..." Toussota une voix désormais familière.

Elle se tenait debout devant la table, où elle avait posé son plateau et commençait à servir le repas, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire chaque jour.

Elle était tellement naturelle dans le moindre de ses gestes qu'il aurait pu croire que leurs petites altercations de ce matin n'avaient jamais eu lieu , seulement le léger tremblement de ses mains et le rouge de ses joues ne l'avaient pas trahie .

Il tenta de sonder son regard à la recherche de quelques réponses que ce soit, mais elle ne lui accorda rien d'autre qu'un étrange sourire qui ne manqua pas de le destabiliser .

Il y avait quelque chose chez elle, quelque chose qui l'attirait aussi sûrement qu'un papillon vers une flamme. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il se sentait s'attacher à cette petite chose pas si fragile que ça. Et il avait beau combattre de toutes ses forces cette sensation, elle revenait en force à chaque fois que cette dernière lui tenait tête, ce qui avait tendance à arriver régulièrement .

Machinalement, il se leva et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir goûté le gigot pourtant délicieusement tendre et savamment parfumé, il ne put attendre plus longtemps pour mettre son plan en action.

- " Cette viande est beaucoup trop cuite !" La rabroua-t-il sèchement, en posant sa fourchette. " C'est immangeable..."

- " Vous la trouviez pourtant délicieuse, hier midi..." rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix égale et douce, d'où perçait néanmoins une pointe d'assurance.

Elle avait très bien compris son petit jeu et était bien décidée à ne pas tomber dedans. Elle le regarda grommeler dans sa barbe, avant de quitter brusquement la table. Et elle ne put se retenir de sourire devant cette réaction si enfantine.

- " J'en conclus que vous ne souhaitez pas de dessert ! " S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il s'était à nouveau installé à sa fileuse.

- " Si ce dernier est aussi finement préparé que le plat principal, je préfère m'en passer..." s'écria-t-il d'une voix cinglante.

- " Dommage, il me semblait vous faire plaisir en vous préparant votre dessert préféré..." rétorqua-t-elle, nullement vexée.

- " Et quel est-il, selon vous ? " ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander, persuadé qu'elle n'en savait rien et qu'elle bluffait.

- " Une tarte au citron meringuée..." lui répondit-elle en décochant un autre plat où reposait le fameux ledessert .

Elle le dévisagea, amusée, il semblait incapable d'aligner deux mots tellement la surprise était grande.

Pensait-il vraiment qu'après ces longues semaines à vivre à ses côtés, elle n'avait pas appris à le connaitre ?Elle aurait pu l'étonner bien davantage si elle lui avait dressé une liste de tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui.

- " Toujours pas faim ? " lui demanda-t-elle, en coupant une part qu'elle posa dans une petite assiette .

Il hésita une infime seconde, ce qui fut largement assez pour qu'elle s'en rende compte. Alors elle sut qu'il ne reviendrait pas se mettre à table

- " Dommage ! " Chuchota-t-elle, légèrement blessée.

Elle s'était donnée du mal pour lui faire plaisir, et son orgueil mal placé lui gâchait ce bonheur simple.

- " Je n'ai encore rien dit..." ne put-il s'empêcher de s'écrier.

- " Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que vos émotions se lisaient sur votre visage, aussi facilement que les pages d'un livre..." rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix lasse. " Vous auriez bien trop peur de ne plus avoir l'avantage si jamais vous osiez revenir sur votre parole. Cela dit, je trouve cela dommage, cette tarte est assurément divine..." ajouta-t-elle en commençant à desservir, sans lui accorder le moindre regard .

Elle quitta la pièce sans se retourner, bien décidée à lui faire payer sa petite démonstration de ce midi.

Il avait été méchant et cruel sans aucune raison, et cela l'avait cruellement blessée. Cette tarte était son offre de paix, et il lui avait ignoblement balancée à la figure, sans le moindre remord.

Elle sentit des larmes inonder ses joues, des larmes de rage. Rumpelstiltskin avait beau être le ténébreux, il était également un horrible gougat .

Tout ça parce qu'elle avait osé lui témoigner un soupçon de gentillesse, de bonté.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'appréciait, elle ne voyait pas où était le mal. Elle lui avait dit la vérité.

Elle appréciait sa présence, même si quelques fois les journées lui paraissaient longues quand il s'évertuait à l'ignorer.

Elle avait découvert qu'elle partageait la même passion pour la littérature. Et il leur arrivait d'en parler longuement. Elle aimait ces moments, même s'ils se faisaient rares.

Elle n'arrivait donc pas à comprendre pourquoi un tel énervement de sa part .

OoooOoooO

Il savait qu'il avait réussi à la blesser, ses mots avaient finalement fait mouche. Il l'avait vu à sa façon de se mordiller l'intérieur de ses joues, retenant avec peine les larmes qu'il avait vues perler au coin de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Il s'en était voulu de l'avoir blessée, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il était horrifié par ce dont il était capable. Par la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve.

Il avait envie de la rejoindre pour s'excuser, mais il n'osa pas. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il avait peur de paraître faible. Déjà qu'elle avait un certain pouvoir sur lui, il ne voulait pas donner du grain à moudre à son moulin.

L'esprit en déroute, il partit s'installer à sa fileuse, essayant de faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais les sanglots de Belle résonnaient amèrement à ses oreilles. Dans sa poitrine, son coeur se serrait douloureusement, le faisant atrocement souffrir.

OoooOoooO

Les heures défilèrent sans qu'il n'y prête vraiment attention, et ce n'est que quand il perçut sa présence près de lui qu'il daigna lever les yeux.

Il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps la nuit était tombée. Mais la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel.

- " Avez-vous préparé le diner ? " lui demanda-t-il en ne lui jetant qu'un vague coup d'oeil.

- " C'est une plaisanterie ! " s'exclama-t-elle en le dévisageant comme s'il était devenu fou.

- " Ai-je l'air de m'amuser ? " grogna-t-il froidement.

- " Etant donné la façon dont vous avez dédaigné mon repas de ce midi, j'ai pensé que vous n'aurez aucune envie de renouveler l'expérience..." lui répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Elle attendait de pieds fermes qu'il lui fasse la moindre remarque .

Il se retourna lentement face à elle, comme s'il voulait être vraiment certain d'avoir bien compris. Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, et elle continua de le fixer attentivement. Le narguant de lufaire le moindre commentaire .

-" Si vous vous sentez blessée par mes remarques, vous pouvez toujours quitter mon château." Rétorqua-t-il dans un étrange ricanement qui la mit légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

- " C'était donc cela le but de la manoeuvre, me mettre à la porte de chez vous... Vous espérez sans doute que vous montrer désobligeant me fasse changer d'avis..." s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement blessée.

- " Cela fonctionne ? " ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander, un brin taquin.

- " Non ! " ricana-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire, le premier de la journée. " Je ne partirai pas, Rumpelstiltskin..." murmura-t-elle en se penchant légèrement vers se tenait si près qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son parfum enivrer ses sens.

Mais elle ne semblait pas s'en être aperçue, trop occupée à le narguer avec ses réparties cinglantes. Elle lui souriait, fière d'elle. Lui ne pensait à rien d'autre, car la vitesse à laquelle son coeur battait dans sa poitrine, comme s'il allait s'en échapper à tout instant. A la délicatesse de sa peau et à la finesse dont elle semblait être pourvue.

Il se surprit à vouloir la toucher. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps, cet affolement des sens, cette façon dont ses doigts le démangeaient, dont tout son être semblait être attiré par elle.

Ce petit bout de femme. Il émanait d'elle une telle puissance, une telle force.

- " C'est ce que nous verrons, ma chère ! " rétorqua-t-il en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Ce qui ne fit que les rapprocher davantage. Désormais, c'était son souffle chaud qu'il percevait contre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- " Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez pas qui je suis, ni ce que je veux... " lui fit-elle remarquer en gardant ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

Elle n'en démordrait pas. Elle était prête à aller au bout de ce qu'elle se retenait de lui dire depuis le premier jour. Depuis l'instant où il était rentré dans son château, avant de repartir avec elle sous le bras, comme une vulgaire monnaie d'échange.

- " Vous m'avez obligée à quitter tout ce qui faisait ma vie, vous m'avez installée ici comme un meuble faisant partie du décor. Ne vous adressant à moi qu'en de très rares occasions, et quand le jour où j'ai le malheur de vous faire remarquer que votre présence ne m'est pas si intolérable que ça, vous vous énervez et me chassez comme une malpropre, une moins que rien..." s'écria-t-elle en colère. " Et ne trouvez-vous pas puérile cette façon de dénigrer la moindre de mes actions, dans l'espoir de me faire fuir... ? Aimez-vous donc autant vous complaire dans votre solitude pour vouloir vous débarrasser de la seule personne qui vous accorde un tant soit peu d'intérêt..."

- " Il faut croire que oui..." s'entendit-il lui répondre, avant de la voir brusquement tourner les talons, comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir , un grand merci à ttoutes les personnes qui me laissent une petite review , je les lis toujours et elles me font grandement plaisir . Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Elle courût à en perdre haleine, à travers les couloirs du château. Maudissant cet homme ou plutôt cette bête qui ne savait que la blesser et la faire pleurer.

Elle qui faisait tout pour se montrer complaisante et agréable. Elle avait toujours pour lui un mot gentil ou un sourire . elle s'était rendue compte qu'il n'y était pas insensible.

Mais il y avait des jours, des jours comme celui-ci, où il se montrait méchant et cruel.

Elle avait remarqué, et ce pour avoir passé la nuit enfermée au cachot, que c'était surtout quand cette dernière lui montrait que sa présence ne lui était plus aussi désagréable.

A croire qu'il préférerait qu'elle passe sa vie à le détester , mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'y arrivait pas et ne le voulait pas non plus.

Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans son tempérament. Elle avait du mal à en tenir rigueur aux gens, même si cela était mérité. Comme les remontrances de Rumpelstiltskin.

Arrivée à la pièce humide et dépourvue de confort qui lui servait de chambre depuis son arrivée, elle entreprit subitement de rassembler ses affaires et de gagner le premier étage.

Après des semaines à passer ses journées à nettoyer le château, elle connaissait exactement le nombre de pièces qu'il comprenait. Et elle avait la ferme intention de prendre quartier dans une petite chambre qu'elle avait découverte.

Certes, cette dernière était plutôt spartiate, mais elle comprenait tout de même un grand lit avec un matelas - autrement plus confortable que la paillasse informe sur laquelle elle se tuait les reins - une grande commode, un petit bureau avec une chaise.

Et adjacente à la chambre, une petite salle de bain avec un baquet pour prendre un bain. Autant dire le luxe suprême. Elle rêvait déjà des longs bains chauds qu'elle pourrait prendre après avoir frotté toute la journée.

Et tant pis si ce changement n'était pas au goût d'une certaine personne.

Qu'il ose venir en face, elle l'attendait de pieds fermes.

Elle était bien décidée à ne plus se laisser faire, elle en avait marre de trembler à chaque fois que ce dernier ouvrait la bouche, marre de mesurer chacune de ses paroles en se demandant si cette dernière n'allait pas froisser sa vanité mal placée.

Rumpelstiltskin allait apprendre qu'il n'était pas bon de se mettre une princesse à dos.

Finalement exténuée par cette journée riche en émotion , elle décida d'aller se coucher . Encore meurtie par les paroles blessantes de Rumpel , elle sanglota en silence un long moment avant de s' assoupir .

OoooOoooO

Il regretta chacun de ses mots à peine furent-ils sortis de sa bouche. Cette jeune femme arrivait, il ne savait comment, à le pousser jusque dans ses derniers retranchements.

Elle l'exaspérait autant qu'elle l'intriguait, l'amusait, le fascinait.

Il poussa un profond soupir de désespoir. Et dût se retenir pour ne pas aller platement s'excuser.

De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait à nouveau entendre les sanglots de Belle se répercuter sur les murs du château. Et comme à chaque fois, il sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

D'un pas las, il se résigna à gagner ses quartiers, le ventre creux et l'esprit en déroute.

Le sommeil s'amusa cependant à le fuir une bonne partie de la nuit. Il était bien trop tourmenté pour songer à se reposer.

Les yeux de la belle le narguant à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de s'assoupir. Elle allait le rendre fou à envahir chacune de ses pensées, comme elle le faisait.

A nouveau, il prit la décision de lui faire quitter son château, cette fois il ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Il se verrait obligé d'utiliser la force si nécessaire. Mais elle devait partir.

Sa présence lui faisait du mal, l'obligeait à ressentir à nouveau des émotions, des sentiments dont il ne se rappelait plus et qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir revenir le hanter.

C'était au dessus de ses forces, ça le détruirait. Et même s'il devait bien avouer que le regard de Belle ne le laissait malheureusement pas indifférent. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de sacrifier ce qu'il avait mis toute une vie à bâtir.

Il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Cora à l'époque : L'amour est une faiblesse.

Preuve en était qu'elle s'était elle-même arrachée le coeur pour ne plus rien ressentir. Et cela lui avait plutôt bien réussi, tout du moins jusqu'à récemment.

Mais la simple fille de meunier avait épousé un prince et fait de son unique fille une reine. C'était bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu avoir en restant avec lui.

Elle avait eu le courage de tout sacrifier pour grimper au sommet, et pour cela elle l'avait rendu fier.À son tour, il devait se montrer fort et savoir ce qui était important pour lui.

Le pouvoir, la puissance et Belle n'était qu'une simple distraction qui commençait à avoir un peu trop d'emprise sur lui, pour leur bien à tous les deux.

OoooOoooO

L'aube d'un jour nouveau colorait le ciel d'un joli ton orangé, mais Belle n'en avait que faire. Elle sanglotait silencieusement contre son oreille, elle n'avait fait que ça de toute la nuit.

Elle était épuisée, à bout de nerf. Rumpelstiltskin avait épuisé ses réserves de patience et de gentillesse. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait essayé.

Elle aurait dû savoir que c'était peine aurait voulu rester indifférente à ses cruelles paroles qu'il savait si bien distribuer. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Aussi inimaginable que cela puisse être, elle s'était attachée à lui, elle éprouvait de l'affection pour cet homme que la vie n'avait pas epargné au point d'en devenir le ténebreux .

forte de ces nouvelles résolutions prise la veille , elle entreprit de ne pas attendre plus longtemps pour essayer son baquet.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et autant de brocs d'eau chaude plus tard, elle barbotait joyeusement dans son bain.

Elle se sentait bien plus calme, plus détendue, presque sereine. Tellement qu'à aucun moment elle n'entendit le grincement de la porte, ni la voix qui l'appelait.

Ce n'est qu'un léger gémissement lui parvenant de très loin qui la fit se retourner, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Rumpelstilskin rougissant qui, elle en était certaine, la dévorait avidement du regard.

L'espace d'une seconde, ce fut comme si le temps s'était suspendu, elle n'arrivait pas à esquisser le moindre geste et il semblait être dans le même état.

Avant de brusquement attraper la serviette, qu'il lui avait lancée avant de quitter la pièce sans se retourner .

Aucune parole n'avait été échangée, mais elle avait la très nette certitude que leur relation venait de prendre un nouveau s'empressa de se sécher avant d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit et son peignoir, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire.

Devait-elle lui courir après et s'excuser ?

Elle hésita, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il s'énerve à nouveau. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix, elle devait s'habiller et aller préparer le petit déjeuner.


End file.
